


Born of a Realization

by Taera



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Available in Russian, Gen, I Tried, I honestly tried to write something other than smut and this is the result, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive me, father. Now I understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born of a Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Рожденный в понимании](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087804) by [Tatrien (Taera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien). 



> Sadly, not beta-ed. All typos are mine.

Father once told me that the way to the Templar Order through the realization. That they don’t need the world to change. That Assassins will never win over their eternal enemies. He said the Patriots were no better than Loyalists. He said they hide their true motives behind a mask of compassion and desires for everyone's equality.  He said the freedom leads only to chaos, and that peace would never come upon the world, not until the shepherd came and brought order.

In my youthful convictions I rejected all his words, I, raised by ancient laws of nature, I, who obediently carried out the will of the spirits, I refused to see the truth. I refused to understand that there is no white and black in the world. My mother died because of the order, given by Washington. But he helped the Colonies to gain freedom, although he was a bad commander and the army lived through the winter only thanks to the Assassins _and_ the Templars.

My father killed many people. But he let me live.

He let me live _four times_.

I read his journal, and I understand many things now. First glimpses of awareness visited me, when I returned to the empty shell of my village, which once was a home to me, was a whole world to me. And now that world blew apart in motley splinters, nothing was left except for memories and newly acquired  realization. I understand.

Assassins and Templars want the same thing — peace and prosperity for the humanity. They represent two opposite points of view about how the society has to evolve, about the destiny of every single man. However, both Assassins and Templars are vitally necessary for the survival of the Human race en masse, as a species. After all, an abundance of freedom produces chaos, which leads to anarchy and death, and abundance of control produces mediocrity and monotony, which leads to stiffness of views and maladjustment to the fast changing world.

And only when swaying between these two extremes, only when copiously washing its way in the blood of voluntary sacrifices — only then humanity can keep the balance at a blade’s point also known as “life”. Templars cannot be wiped off completely — just as you cannot squeeze out of a man the desire for order and organization. Assassins cannot be wiped off till there’s no-one left — just as you cannot get rid of man’s instinctive desire for a breath of freedom and the feel of taut wind on his face.

That is why I will fight. I will keep the world in balance with all my strength, I will not let it fall into the abyss and destroy itself.

Because now I understand, as never before clearly. And I will try to pass on this knowledge, hoping, that others will hear my words right.

Forgive me, father. If I only knew — your death could have been avoided.

But without it, my eyes would’ve remained blind.

Thank you for bestowing a life upon me.


End file.
